


post-choco

by thedurianprince



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince
Summary: Being so beloved and popular and swarmed with chocolates is exhausting, isn't it?
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	post-choco

When Siegfried arrived at Percival’s room looking the slightest bit haggard and laden with an excess of chocolate, Percival couldn’t help chuckling just a little bit. 

“Another assault this year, I see,” he mused, picking up pieces from the game he and the captain had played earlier. Siegfried waited patiently for Percival to neatly reorganize the box and tuck it away before he finally relieved himself of his load. 

“Well,” Siegfried started, as Percival undid his scarf for him. “This year, at least, the captain didn’t catch me rehearsing.” 

“Fifth time’s the charm, I see. But.” Percival gestured to the pile on his table as he went to hang up Sieg’s scarf, slightly damp from the not-quite-snow, not-quite-rain that drizzled outside. 

Sieg laughed sheepishly. “I can only be grateful for the sentiments and hard work everyone has so kindly offered me.” 

Percival picked up and looked at one of the boxes, a couple others sliding off almost comically before he caught them. 

“...Sara?” Percival remarked with surprise. “That child made this?” The packaging looked surprisingly mature, and the actual chocolate was much neater than he’d expect of a nine-year old. 

Sieg laughed, more at ease for this one. “She told me Volenna encouraged her to do things by herself this year. She was very apologetic, saying something about her taste being off after trying so many different recipes and flavors.” 

Percival smiled fondly, both at Sieg’s warmth and Sara’s nervous, earnest sentiments. “She seems to have talent and put her heart into it. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he remarked, though he still thought to himself that it would probably be too sweet. 

“How was your Valentine’s?” Sieg asked, undoing his armor. 

“Fine,” Percival replied, glancing over Sieg’s pile. Presents truly came from a diverse array of crewmates, as expected, and Percival thought he even saw one from Ayer. “Yuel woke me up, banging on my door and yapping about something or other with her foxflame and making fondue. I think she wanted to ask if I had any experience using fire magic with that, but frankly she left before I understood what the hell was going on. By the time I was up and opened the door, she was off, and Societte just gave me a quick apology before she went to go chase her.” 

Sieg laughed heartily at that. “Well, do you?” 

“Do I what?” 

“Have experience making fondue with your flames.” 

“...Why would I know anything about that?” Percival harumphed, furiously trying to forget the acrid smell of burnt, ruined chocolate seared in his memory. “Chocolate is too fragile an ingredient to work with outside of a kitchen, anyways.”

“Ah, I see,” Sieg said with an irritating ghost of a smile. He finished placing his armor in an alcove cleared for him, and he immediately sank into Percival’s bed with a heavy sigh.

Percival sat down lightly on the edge of the bed, parting Sieg’s hair before cupping his face and smiling down at him. “I’ll never understand how someone as skillful and noble as you is so thoroughly, easily defeated by a few too many conversations.” 

Sieg laughed weakly, sliding his hand over Percival’s. “I’m still indebted to you and Lancelot for how many you spared me during our time in the Order.” 

He laughed, remembering times he and Lancelot went to absurd lengths to find Siegfried when he tried to escape formal engagements. 

“He’s sick, you know. As soon as Yuel left, Vane found me and insisted I help him make soup for Lancelot. And he complained - loudly and childishly, I might add- the whole time about how they couldn’t spend Valentine’s together,” Percival tried to express with contempt, but Siegfried knew better, of course. 

“You’ve had a busy day, it sounds.” 

“Not really. That verbose primal on crew, the one with the odd eyes?” 

“Grimnir,” Sieg supplied. 

“Yes, Grimnir. He found me while I was cooking with Vane, asking about how I slick my hair back. In far more words than that.” 

Sieg chuckled, and though Percival was irritated at the time, he laughed lightly under his breath recalling Grimnir’s ostentatious speech for such a small request. 

“That really was the last thing of note that happened. After Vane had his usual emotional breakdown when the captain gave him chocolates, we just had a quiet day enjoying one another’s company, reading, practicing strategy, and the like.” 

Siegfried smiled in particular at the term ‘practicing strategy.’ Percival scowled immediately. 

“I’m glad the captain enjoys board games as much as you do.” 

“Siegfried,” Percival replied, deeply indignant. “They are not just ‘board games.’ They’re legitimate ways to practice microcosms of virtually every facet of statecraft. Today we focused on simulating different cooperative economic structures.” 

“Ahh, I see. My apologies.” Siegfried still had that irritating, knowing smile playing at his lips. Percival would be furious if Sieg didn’t look so relaxed and cozy. 

“...Hmph.” Percival removed his hand and stood up. “...I expect you don’t have anywhere to be for the rest of the evening.” 

“I don’t.” 

Percival reached for a bottle of wine on a higher shelf he’d been saving for some time, just for today, and just to share with Siegfried. He uncorked and poured it into two glasses he placed on the table, still overflowing with Sieg’s chocolates. 

“I’ve been told this wine is unique,” he said, corking the bottle and turning it to better examine the label. “It was grown in the volcanic soil of Valtz Duchy, and apparently that affects the grapes’ flavor quite a bit.” 

“Oho. Interesting. Maybe it’s something to do with the microorganisms in the soil.” 

“I vaguely remember it being related to the soil’s unique acidity,” Percival replied. “Come sit and find out.” 

Sieg dutifully roused himself and pulled out the chair opposite to Percival. “Ah, you know, Ladiva made a point that anyone receiving her chocolates today should then share them with loved ones,” he recounted, shuffling through the chocolate pile until he found the right box. 

“That certainly sounds like her. Why don’t we take her advice? You know I’m not one for sweets, but Ladiva’s I’ll gladly try.” 

Siegfried smiled. “She also made a point that this particular gateau used less sugar than others.” 

Percival was speechless for half a moment, warm and somehow surprised that Ladiva’s thoughtfulness and caring extended to him, but just as quickly he smiled widely. 

“You and I are very lucky to be on this crew,” he said, taking his seat. 

“We are,” Sieg replied, taking his. 

“...I’m very lucky to have met you,” he added, more hastily. 

Siegfried reached across the table and grasped Percival’s hand. “I feel very lucky, too.” 

They let the moment hang as both took a sip of wine, Sieg pretending like he was unwrapping the flavor as intently as Percival was. 

“...We should check on Lancelot later. And Vane, to see if he’s finally calmed down from crying so much.” 

Siegfried chuckled. “A small part of me hopes he hasn’t, if only to appreciate how thoroughly he lets himself be affected by others’ small kindnesses.” 

“....Hmph.” Percival went back to his wine. 

“But before then,” Sieg started. “Why don’t we go over what you learned practicing strategy today?” 

Percival smiled into his glass, feeling powerfully through his entire body that he was truly one of the luckiest skydwellers in this or any skydom.


End file.
